Episode 6
:A synopsis of Episode 6, titled "A Fruitful Time" ("Houjou na jikan" (豊饒(ほうじょう)な時間). Synopsis :Oland finds a baby in a basket outside of the military building’s gates and brings it inside. Alice is lecturing Oreldo about coming in on time when Oland suddenly bursts into the room yelling about breasts. Alice slaps him for asking for her breasts, but then they all realize that Oland has a baby in his arms. :The boy’s name is Dieter and he came with a note asking them to raise him to be a soldier. When the baby starts crying, Alice can’t seem to make him calm down, even with wacky faces. Since all of Stecchin’s and Webner's best efforts also fail to stop the crying, Oreldo suggests that it might be because the baby needs a diaper change. But when he attempts to do that, Dieter pees in his face. Surprisingly, the baby starts giggling only when Oland takes it into his arms. :In any case, Hunks recognizes that they can’t keep the baby, so Alice offers to go search for the mother. Along with Martis and Oreldo, she follows a clue about a suspicious woman who went from in front of headquarters to the black market. :However, Alice’s approach to addressing the commoners is too blunt and direct, so she ends up learning nothing and only drawing attention to herself while getting in peoples’ way. Oreldo recognizes that these people don’t want to talk to the military because they don’t always conduct business within the limits of the law. He takes them to a store that sells army goods illegally and inquires with an acquaintance there. The man refuses to talk with the military and even insults Oreldo when he learns that they are Section III led by a woman. Alice tries to stand up for what they do in terms of war relief, but the man points out that there are abandoned children everywhere and questions if they’re going to help all of them. Oreldo gets mad at these last statements, but the man just motions his thugs forward. Much to Martis and Alice’s surprise, Oreldo manages to knock out all three of them. :At a juice stand later, Alice is discouraged that they can’t do anything. However, a boy then comes and asks for Martis' juice, which Martis gives up. Oreldo takes that as a sign that the kids grow up okay even without parents, so the baby will too. Alice gets inspired to go searching again, but they still don’t learn anything. :Upon their return to headquarters, Alice finds Oland with the sleeping baby in the courtyard. Alice understands that helping one child won’t make a difference with all of the other children out there who have lost their parents, but she also can’t just leave this one alone. :Oland suddenly notices a woman peering in from the gate, so Alice chases after her with the hunch that she is Dieter’s mother. Indeed that’s who the woman is, and she reveals that her husband was a smuggler who got arrested. Unsure of what to do without him for support, the woman had left the baby for the army to raise. Alice questions if the baby could really be happy this way, which gets the woman crying, but Oland then points out that she came to see the baby. Alice knows that she can’t guarantee happiness, but she vows to create a world where it is not a luxury. Hunks later explains that the mother apologized not to them when she formally took back her child, but to the baby itself. : Category:Episodes